


Difficult Conversations

by CutieCiderPie



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Damien Bloodmarch comes out to the other dads, Fluff, I love Damien so much, I'm so glad this is canon, No dadsona, Other, Trans Character, Transgender Male Character, Well my writing isn't the trans part is, friendships, protect the smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCiderPie/pseuds/CutieCiderPie
Summary: Damien has decided to come out to his fellow dads of Maple Bay. He is nervous as all hell. Will the dads accept him? Will they remain his friends? Will they reject him?





	Difficult Conversations

_I should not be so nervous. He is my good friend. He and I have shared many of our personal secrets with each other. I’m sure he would understand. But he is a religious minister…. perhaps he’s against this kind of thing? No, Mary is very accepting of me. Has been since day one... Though she isn’t the best example of a holy individual. Maybe I shouldn’t do this. Perhaps I should go ho- Damien jumps as he feels a touch on his shoulder, returning from his own thoughts to reality._ “Oh greetings Joseph.” A handsome blonde man has just sat down next to him on the marina bench. Damien figured it would be better to tell Joseph news like this in a place he most enjoys.

“Hey Damien. Beautiful view this evening isn’t it?” Joseph gestures out to the open water and the sunset before them.

“Yes, the view upon this water is truly… truly a masterpiece.” The victorian-clad goth agrees, his voice clearly shaky.

Concern seems to fill the youth minister’s whole being. “What’s going on, Damien? You seem very… off. Tell me what is bothering you.”

The Bloodmarch sighed a shaky sigh. “Joseph… this is not an easy conversation to have, especially considering the nature of your upbringing and your occupation. While I know you and I have been acquaintances for a long period of time, I am still having trouble with the fact that you may not want to know me after this conversation draws to a close.”

Joseph puts a hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, Damien. No matter what, I promise you and I will remain good friends after whatever it is you tell me. Nothing will change that I care about you. Now, take a deep breath, count to five, and tell me what’s on your mind.”

 _One… Two… Three… Four… Five…_ Damien counted in his head while he inhaled and then slowly exhaled. “Okay… so, as long as we have known each other, I have not been totally honest with you. You see… I have been putting up a facade. A mask of who I really am and I now realize that it is unfair of me to hide who I am-”

“Ah I see what’s going on.” The blonde shifted on the bench. “It’s okay Damien. Mary told me all about your job as an IT person. It’s completely fine to-”

“No no no that’s not what I’m talking about.” The raven shakes his head. “While I am upset that Mary told you something so much of a guarded secret of mine, that is not the information I am referring to. Joseph… I am transgender. I was assigned female at my birth, however that is not who I am. I am Damien, head of my Bloodmarch clan, father to my son Lucien.”

Joseph sits in silence for a minute, clearly unsure of how to react. Eventually, he speaks up. “Well, Damien, the bible is unclear on its stance on transgender people, and while I may be a man of God, God also says to love your neighbor as yourself, and well, neighbor, I love you just the same as I did ten minutes ago.” He put his arm around Damien, bringing him into the stereotypical pastor side-hug. “I am glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, however you are still my friend, and that is not going to change for any reason. It will be hard to accept, admittedly, since it does go against my traditional upbringing, but I am also a man of modern values, and I have only ever known you as Damien, so Damien you will remain.”

The goth gave a small smile. “Thank you, kindest Joseph. You are truly a man of honor, and an amazing friend. I appreciate your existence coinciding with mine.”

“Happy to oblige, Mr. Bloodmarch.” Joseph replied, as the two watched the sun finish setting in happy silence.


End file.
